The Best I Ever Had
by RiveReinStyx
Summary: after years of estrangement; will a promise made in the past bear a stronger weight than the unspoken promise of forever made in the present? which will Akihito choose...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there ^_^**

**It's me again!**

**Here's another story that I'd like to share.**

**I hope you like it ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Viewfinder characters; they are the wonderful creations of Ayano Yamane-sensei. The added characters here are simply made up; any resemblance with any fictions is purely coincidental.**

**Before I forget; Thank you Mei for the encouragement ^_^**

**On with the story…**

**The Best I Ever Had**

**Chapter 1**

It was a starless new moon night; everything was supposed to be right with the world, the night life in Shinjuku is bustling. It was already past nine, Akihito just finished his photo shoot for the actor Nakamura Saizo; he cannot say that he didn't like it, it was rather a pleasant job, the actor was a complete professional, he follow instructions well and if there is something that he doesn't like he voiced it out without acting like a diva, unlike all the other model-actor whom Akihito had worked with previously. He was actually impressed with the professionalism of the actor.

"_Yosh, I have enough time to get home and edit the photos"_. He thought. Efficiently and carefully he started to pack up his equipment, made sure that his camera is secure inside his camera bag. He was about to leave the premise when he was called out.

"Leaving already?" A male voice asked. Akihito turned to see who it was. At the furthest part of the studio was a silhouette standing in-front the glass window overlooking the beautiful Shinjuku District

"Nakamura-san?" Akihito asked, wondering why the actor hasn't left yet, he was told that the actor had a prior engagement that he cannot miss. "Yes I was. Ano.., what are you still doing here? I thought you had to leave for an important meeting?" He innocently asked.

Silently the actor walked towards where Akihito was. Akihito can't help but be mesmerize by the movement of the actor, Nakamura Saizo exudes both grace and fierceness; the 28 year old actor is 6'2 tall, medium built but with well-defined muscle and tone, dark brown hair, rectangular shaped face, prominent high nose, thin lips but the most striking feature is his mysterious piercing black eyes, they somehow reminded Akihito of Asami's golden orbs. Akihito had to mentally kick himself for thinking about the older man. "_Can't there be a day that he doesn't cross my mind. Urgh!_" he silently scolded himself.

Saizo was somehow pleased that the young photographer was assessing him, even though he just ended a photo shoot with Akihito earlier that day. A small smile grazed his face, without taking his eyes away from Akihito, he answered "I was supposed to, but there was a last minute change of plan, so I'm free for the night."

"Oh I see. That's good. I'll take my leave then. Good night!" Akihito politely bowed his head and turned to leave.

"Won't you join me."Saizo acquiesced, halting Akihito's steps. Akihito checked his watch as if he was considering the thought; he took notice of the time and decided against it.

"I'm sorry Nakamura-san. I still have a job to do." Akihito declined politely.

"I understand, forget that I asked. Let me accompany you out then" Saizo offered. Akihito just nodded in agreement.

The elevator ride was uneventful. The two young men talked about their own interests and on how they got to where they are now. They talked like a couple of old friends catching up.

Ding!

"It's sure nice to have worked with you Takaba-kun, you are an impressive photographer." Saizo praised. "I quite like you" he softly said with a gentle smile.

Akihito can't stop the slight blush that crept across his face. Although he felt that there was something behind the statement made by the actor, but he just shrugged it off.

"Err…thank you. It was pleasure working with you too. Well, see you around" Akihito slightly bowed and hurriedly walk away.

"I see. You really don't remember me."Saizo softly said. "No worries, I know in time you will" a small smile grazed his face.

**V**

It was already 10:15pm when Akihito arrived at the penthouse. "I'm home." came the usual greeting although he knows he won't get any response back. Asami should still be at Club Sion working or probably in one of his "business meetings". Akihito took off his shoes; walked straight to his old bedroom which was turned into his workroom; and started working on the shots he took of Nakamura Saizo, making a mental note to hand in the photos by ten in the morning.

Akihito was thoroughly checking the shots he took, most of the photos needed no editing; the shots were perfect. The more he worked on the photos he can't help but notice the eyes of Saizo, they seem to be looking straight at him, crazy right? Of course a model would need to look at the camera, where else would he look? But one particular shot caught his attention; Saizo was casually sitting on a white sofa; his arms resting softly on his thighs, his fingers interlocked and his face looking directly at the camera. An uneasy feeling came over him; he somehow thought he saw a sinister gleam in Saizo's eyes.

Akihito was so engrossed with his work, especially with the photo that he did not hear Asami came in, nor notice that the said man was standing in front of his room observing him.

"Akihito"

Surprised, Akihito turned around and found Asami looking at him "Geez, you scared me!"

A smirk grazed Asami's face, amused with Akihito's reaction. Slowly he walked up to Akihito who in reflex quickly stood up, and stared at the advancing person. Akihito cannot help but be drawn to the golden orbs that were looking at him, for no particular reason, he was reminded of Saizo's piercing black orbs.

Why am I thinking about Saizo? Akihito tore his gaze away from Asami; he slightly stiffened at the thought that he was thinking of someone else while he is with the older man. Akihito's subtle change in demeanour did not escape Asami's ever observant eyes, which did not please Asami at all.

"What are you thinking?" Softly he tilted Akihito's chin up, and made sure that their eyes meet. "Or might I say who is it that you're thinking about?"

Akihito stiffened at the words; Asami's voice was laced with slight anger and warning. He was thinking of turning his gaze away from Asami, but he knew that will be futile. He remembered the very words Asami said when he deliberately look away from Asami's gaze "what you do in the streets does not interest me, just do not look away to avoid looking into my eyes"

"I… I was just thinking about work…" Akihito mentally kicked himself for lying; he was not entirely lying, because it really is associated with work, but of course he cannot simply say that he was thinking of someone and to think another man at that.

Asami is no fool; he was displeased that Akihito had the audacity to lie to him. Frustrated and angry, he roughly kissed Akihito. Akihito tried to fight it off only to find himself succumbing to pleasure. Sensing that Akihito conceded, slowly Asami trailed down nips and kisses along Akihito's neck; his hand sneaked inside the shirt caressing and teasing the pert nipples.

"I'll make sure you think of no one but me"

Asami's ministrations earned a pleasurable moan from the young man, pulling Akihito away from his work desk and pushed him on to the bed. Looming above his young lover Asami took no time in ravaging Akihito's already swollen lips; Akihito was lost and writhing in pleasure, that he did not notice that his shirt was taken off. Asami trailed down possessive kisses along Akihito's neck and torso; marking the young man.

Asami momentarily stopped from his pleasurable assault earning a disappointed look from the younger man; he stared intensely into Akihito' hazel orbs; it was already clear to Asami as to who now fills Akihito's mind. Satisfied with his work, ever so gently he kisses Akihito's lips which turned into a possessive kiss. He tore his lips away from Akihito and whispered _You are mine_. With this phrase Asami continued to mess his young lover.

Asami took out a cigarette and stared at his adorable kitten who was sleeping soundly or rather who passed out after what seemed like an endless bout of sex. Asami was satisfied at the turn of events, but he still cannot let go of the fact that someone was able to fill Akihito's mind. Slowly he got up from the bed, he went towards Akihito's desk, turned on the computer and stared at the photo of the young man that Akihito was looking at when he arrived. The file was labelled "Nakamura Saizo"

_Ring!_

"Asami sama." Kirishima answered at the first ring.

"Find out everything you can about Nakamura Saizo."

"Yes, Asami sama"

With that Asami disconnected the call.

Looking at his sleeping lover, "Now Akihito, what is it about this man that interests you."

The thought of some random guy filling Akihito's head did not set well with Asami. He does not share what he have nor is he willing to give up something he owns. Akihito is his; he had proven that to the young man time and again; and if some random guy thinks he can make Akihito leave, they are in for a very rude awakening; no one not even the gods can take what is his, especially Akihito.

**v**

so what do you guys think?

comments, reviews and criticisms are welcome.

thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's me again ^_^**

**First up I would like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to those who have read, reviewed and followed this story. ^_^ It was really humbling to know that you guys liked it.**

**I also would like to apologize that it took me awhile to update; I just hope this chapter won't disappoint you.**

**Anyways enough with my ranting ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Viewfinder characters; they are the wonderful creations of Ayano Yamane-sensei. The added characters here are simply made up; any resemblance with any fictions is purely coincidental.**

**On with the story…**

*v*

**Chapter 2**

*v*

_It was the Hanami festival, people were enjoying the festivities. The cherry blossoms were falling like snow as the wind gently blows. Everyone were busy with their celebration; no one notice the two young men sitting at underneath a cherry blossom tree at one of the secluded parts of the __Kema Sakuranomiya Park,_

"_Akihito, I love you. Nothing and no one can change that." The young man took Akihito's hands and placed them on his chest. "As long as my heart is beating, my love for you will not change, I promise"_

"_You say that now, but we both know that'll never last" Akihito bowed his head to hide the tears betraying his eyes._

"_No! Please don't say that. Trust me Akihito. I will always be here for you. You are my best and will always be" _

_With those words, the young man tilted Akihito's chin up, bestowed the sweetest and gentlest kiss sealing a promise of forever. _

_-v-_

Akihito woke up with tears falling from his eyes; his heart was beating wildly. He tried to wipe them off but they kept on falling. Good thing that Asami already left when he woke up; he honestly doesn't want to deal with older man just yet, after the episode of last night, he'd rather be left alone.

_What was that weird dream? More importantly who was that guy?_ Akihito tried to figure out who the other person is; remembering the dream, a sharp pang gripped Akihito's chest. The pain that surge was exactly the same pain he felt every time the thought of Asami tossing him aside crosses his mind.

_Asami is the only man I've ever been with_, he thought.

Akihito reined on his emotions; telling himself; no need getting stressed out about a silly dream. He looked at the clock which read 9:15.

Shit! I'm going to be late.

Akihito abruptly got up only to find himself falling back on the bed; a sharp pain surged at his lower back. Falling unceremoniously on the bed, he allowed the pain to subside and slowly got up limping towards the bathroom.

Ugh! Damn it. Perverted, overbearing, possessive bastard! He completely over did it; if I miss my deadline, I'm going to kill him!

Akihito revelled at the relief the warm water was causing for his aching muscles, he would have preferred to stay longer, if he wasn't so pressed for time. He quickly got out of the bath feeling somewhat rejuvenated; although he would really feel a lot better if his lower back stop bitching. Hurriedly he put on his favourite dark blue button up shirt and dark denim pants. Secured his camera in his camera bag and made sure the disc containing the shots was also secured.

On his way to the studio; Saito Akira one of the assistant in the editorial team had been calling his phone causing it to ring non-stop. He arrived at studio just in the nick of time.

"Saito san," Akihito called causing the young assistant to turn.

"Takaba kun, finally you're here" Akira's face showed relief upon seeing the young photographer.

"Gomen." He bowed slightly. "Here are the photos of Nakamura Saizo, I really apologize for almost getting late in submitting it." Akihito handed the disc containing the said item. Akira took the disc graciously.

"No apologies needed Takaba kun, I'm sure the photos are beautiful. I'm really glad you were able to hand it just in time." Akira softly smiled.

"So if you'll excuse, I'll get back to work. Oh before I forget, here." Akira handed Akihito an envelope, which Akihito accepted eagerly.

"Thank you so much again, Takaba kun." With that Akira hurriedly walked away.

Akihito could barely contain his glee after receiving the envelope; he was all so thankful he'll be able to clear his piling bills. He abruptly turned to leave when he bumped into someone.

"Oomph..." Akihito staggered backward, he was about to fall, good thing the person who he bumped into, firmly grip his arm steadying his feet. Akihito's heart skipped a beat the moment his arm was held.

"I'm sorry." Akihito apologized. He quickly looked up to see who steadied him; only to be drawn towards a pair of piercing black orbs.

"Fancy meeting you here," Saizo smiled, he released Akihito's arms once he was sure that Akihito was steady on his feet. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am now. I apologize again for bumping into you. I hope you are ok as well." He uttered embarrassment clearly evident on his face. Saizo just smiled at Akihito.

"Umm, thank you again, I'll take my leave." He bowed slightly, as he was about to leave.

"Takaba-kun, I have some time to spare, would you mind having tea or coffee with me?"

Akihito looked at his watch; before he can give his answer Saizo beat him to the punch.

"I hope you're not thinking of declining my offer."

Feeling somewhat guilty for turning Saizo down the previous night, he agreed to have tea with the young man. He made a mental note to make this the first and last time.

**v**

_At Club Sion_

Knock. Knock.

Enter.

Asami was reading through some documents, when Kirishima came in.

"Here is the report about Nakamura Saizo."

Asami looked up and took the folder and read through the file. After a moment of silence; Asami toss the folder on the table. There was nothing out of the ordinary; Saizo grew up in a remote village in Okinawa, but had to move to Osaka where he completed his education; he is currently in Shinjuku to complete a movie; he had no criminal record of sort, except a few parking violations, other than that the man is squeaky clean.

"Is this all that you found?"

"Hai. Asami-sama"

"Find out if there are any connections between Akihito and Nakamura Saizo, other from Akihito being the photographer for one of the shoots.

"Understood"

After seeing the report; Asami was contemplating of having a full time guard watching over Akihito; it's not that he doesn't trust the other. He just needed to make sure that no one was foolish enough to take what is his. But knowing Akihito; this option will not be accepted lightly.

_I'll let you have your way for now. But you better know, to who's side you belong to. _

**v**

"I really am glad that you accepted to have tea with me." Saizo said; who all this while could not stop looking at Akihito.

"It's not that I have a choice; you can say you obliges me to come with you." Akihito answered in a somewhat playful tone.

"Ouch. That hurts!" Saizo answered feigning hurt. It's not as if I forced you to come with me.

Both of them just laugh seeing how silly their banter is.

Whether you call it I oblige or force you, I really am just happy you accepted my invitation, Takaba-kun.

Akihito's heart skipped a beat after hearing his name roll off Saizo's tongue; it was also the exact same feeling whenever Asami calls his name. _But why am I getting such reactions from Saizo? _A light small frown formed on Akihito's brow; _This is the same as last night_. Trying to ignore his unusual reactions, he just stared at Saizo with a soft smile. Akihito's subtle change did not escape Saizo's eyes _Are you remembering me now?_ Saizo sensing that Akihito's mind was elsewhere; broke the silence and said.

"I think this call for a celebration?"

Akihito stared at the actor, wondering what one earth are they celebrating about.

"Huh? Celebration? For what?"

"For what you say? Of course for becoming my friend!" Saizo answered enthusiastically

"Ha? Friend? When have I agreed to be your friend?"

"Double ouch! First you say I forced you to have tea with me, now you're telling me I'm not your friend." Saizo retorted in a hurt tone. Feeling dejected he just hangs his head in shame.

Akihito gave the actor an incredulous look. _What are you a kindergarten?_ The thought crossed his mind, which made him smile a little. Sensing that people were starting to stare at them; without thinking he blurted. "Fine I'll be your friend" Saizo's face lit up like a child seeing his first fireworks. "You know what for a 28 year old guy; you sure act like a 10 year old." He added and just laughed it off.

Saizo pleased that he got such reactions from Akihito pushed his luck a little.

"Great! Now that you're my friend, have dinner with me?"

Before Akihito could reply his phone rang; he knew exactly who it was that was calling. He looked at Saizo and excused himself to answer the phone. Saizo just smiled

"Yeah!"

"Akihito are you done with work?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Is it so bad to ask how my kitten is doing?"

A small blush crept on Akihito's face; he imagined a smirk formed on Asami's face when he said those words that he answered "Bastard! I'm not your god damn pet!"

Asami pleased that he was able to rile up Akihito, which meant that he now fills Akihito's mind.

"I want you to come by Club Sion; I have something to talk to you about." Asami said in a serious tone.

"Can you not tell me at home?" Akihito acquiesced, curious as to why Asami would take a little time off from his busy schedule to call him; instead of having Kirishima do it for him. Hearing no response from the other line, he let out a sigh and asked "What time do you want me there?"

"Be here by 7."

"Got it."

"Be good, I'll have the car pick you by 6."

"Fine! And stop treating me like a child!"

Akihito just heard a soft chuckle on the other end; irritated at Asami he immediately disconnected the call. A small warmth envelope him, just thinking that Asami took time to call him and invited him to Club Sion is a rare occasion; most of the time he would be spending the rest of the evening at the penthouse waiting for the older man or if their schedule would permit they would be spending it together. _I wonder what's up_.

Saizo who all this while had been observing Akihito, was curious as to who it was who caused the young man to elicit such response; seeing Akihito's facial expression change a pang hit his heart. _I need you to remember soon, or it may be too late._

"I'm sorry about that Nakamura-san." He apologized and settled back to his seat.

"It's ok. Call me Saizo since we're friends. So shall we go for dinner?"

Akihito taken aback with the question simply said "Thanks for the offer but I cannot. Something came up"

Feeling slightly dejected, Saizo just smiled and said Its ok then. "Can you give me your phone? I'll store my number."

"What for?" Akihito asked, reluctant to comply with the request.

"So I can contact you; we are friends after all." Saizo answered innocently.

Seeing no harm in it Akihito handed his phone to Saizo, who in return did store his number; but quickly checked Akihito's incoming call logs Saizo was surprised to see the name; pretending that he did nothing but encode his number in, he miss called his phone using Akihito's before he handed the phone back.

"So shall I accompany you to where you are going?" Saizo offered, as they prepared to leave the cafe.

"There's no need to do that, I'm…" Akihito's response was cut short, he felt someone was watching him, unable to shake the feeling whipped his head to his right, true enough, across the street there was parked uncanny sleek black BMW, and the window was rolled down the driver who he knew to be as Kaito was watching him. _Possessive jerk! And to think he said that I'll be picked up at the penthouse._ Akihito was annoyed that Asami had someone tailing him again.

Saizo on the other had was wondering what made Akihito stop his sentence midway and followed the direction to where the younger man was looking at. Sensing that Akihito might be in trouble, he grabbed hold of the other man's arm "Let's go." Akihito just stood his ground and gave Saizo a warm smile.

"No it's fine Nakamura-san," He gently brushed off the hand that was holding his arm. "I know the owner of that vehicle, don't worry I'll be fine. "

Saizo still suspicious, stared deeply into Akihito's eyes, looking for any signs of fear or doubt; seeing that there was none in those hazel eyes, he let out a soft sigh and said. "If ever you get into some trouble you call me"

Akihito knew enough not to answer, he had a strong feeling that this will be the last time, that'll he'll be seeing the other man. As he was about to walk away, his arm was grabbed yet again "I mean what I said Akihito, you call me anytime" Saizo's tone was serious and was laced with worry. Akihito just smiled; unable to do anything; Saizo let go of Akihito's arm, who in turn walked towards the car that was waiting for him.

Saizo can only stare at the young man walking away from him, every hope of Akihito remembering him has started to dim. Shaking his head to brush the thought away, _This will not do!_ He clenched his fist and made his resolve; _Akihito you will remember me, or I will force you to._ Series of thoughts were playing in his mind as he watched the car speed away.

*v*

_At Club Sion _

Asami placed his beeping phone back in his desk, amused that Akihito had the audacity to hang up on him. A smirk graced his face thinking about the suitable punishment for Akihito's action. Speaking with the younger man and hearing him submit had simmered Asami's temper a good degree down, for it wasn't the case a few moments earlier.

_A good few minutes before the phone call_

Asami stared at the report Kirishima had compiled about Nakamura Saizo; completely unimpressed with what he learned about the other man. He had been trained since young that not a single soul in this world is clean; people have secrets and skeletons in their closets; and the report on his desk about Nakamura is proof that this person is hiding something.

But what Asami had been bothering him was Akihito's reactions the previous night, his fist clenched when he remembered Akihito blatantly lied to him. He had seen Akihito worked on shots of male models, and not a single one piqued the other man's interest; but what was it about Nakamura that made Akihito not even notice his presence. His trail of thoughts was interrupted when Kirishima knocked and came in informing him that there is a call from Kaito.

"Report"

"Hai Asami-sama. Takaba sama just left for work."

"Keep a close eye on him; make sure you are not notice and report to Kirishima of his whereabouts."

"Understood."

Asami disconnected the call and went back to reading the financial reports and the important documents which needed his attention and signature, that Kirisihima had left on his desk. Not a moment too soon, Kirishima came in, without taking his eyes off of the document he was reading.

"Where is Akihito now?"

Kirishima pushed his spectacles slightly before saying "According to Kaito's recent report Takaba-kun is at Coffee-Smile Café having coffee with… a friend of sort."

Kirishima's hesitant tone did not escape Asami, he looked up from the document he was reading; eyes filled with suspension and seriousness he asked "Which friend?" Seeing the displeasure in his boss' eyes, he simply answered "Nakamura Saizo."

Asami for a brief moment was still after hearing Kirishima's response, his face remained stoic and unnerve but inside he was furious. He went back to the document he was reading as if nothing bothered him. Kirishima left his boss; with all the years he had work for Asami, he can say that he can read his boss quite well and he knew that when he left the room, he was positive the Asami was displeased with the report he just heard.

After Kirishima left Asami lit a cigarette, inhaled a good amount of smoke before releasing to calm the anger that was creeping in. _I gave you a little freedom and you do this?_ Asami thought fuming in anger Akihito_, you should know by now to whom you belong to_. Keeping a rein on his anger, he picked up the phone and called Akihito.

Feeling uneasy and possessive over Akihito; he contacted Kaito "Pick up Akihito, and take him back to the penthouse"

A smirk painted his face while thinking what sort of punishment he will subject the young man to; one for going out with another guy and second for hanging up on him. He stood up from his desk, walked towards the glass window overlooking the beautiful concrete jungle of Shinjuku. _You better have very good explanation why you were with another man, when you clearly know who you belong to._ Asami thought as he exhaled out a good amount of smoke.

*v*

**So what do you guys think?**

**As always comments, reviews and criticisms are welcome.**

**Thank you for reading. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**It's me again ^_^**

**First up I really wanted to sincerely apologize for updating really, really, really late for this story. I had to put it off for a little while because work was driving me crazy, and when I got my momentum to write, I just realized that I put it off longer than I intended. **_**Hontoni Gomen!**_** (bows)**

**But still I wanted to thank you all, for taking the time to read, review and favourite my story. **

**I feel really bad not being able to update soon, I just hope that this chapter won't disappoint you.**

**Anyways enough with my ranting ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Viewfinder characters; they are the wonderful creations of Ayano Yamane-sensei. The added characters here are simply made up; any resemblance with any fictions is purely coincidental.**

**On with the story…**

***v***

**Chapter 3**

Saizo stared at the car as it drove away. The look on Akihito's face during the phone call replayed in his mind, he never thought he'd see that expression. And when the young man saw the black car, there was sense of calmness despite the fact that the whole situation was suspicious to the point that it was dangerous.

All this time he wanted to spend every moment with Akihito, but with that one call everything stopped. He remembered the name in the call log in Akihito's phone, he tried ignore the name, but it kept on popping up in his head. Fingers clenched into a fist; silently blaming the man who took Akihito away. The moment Akihito turned his back; Saizo felt a wave of loneliness washed over him. He felt abandoned. _Akihito, has your heart forgotten?_ He softly asked himself.

The car turned into a corner, disappearing completely from Saizo's line of vision. The sky darkened, soft splatter of rain fell, a flash of lightning ripped across the sky followed by the roll of thunder. The forming chaos was exactly what Saizo was feeling the moment he realized that everything was going to end. He pulled the sliver chain he was wearing and clutched on the silver ring that hang as a pendant. _I'm not going to give up, I gave you up once, I won't let you go, not this time. _He rode his car and drove to the opposite direction.

*v*

Akihito sat silently in the car, he stared at the darkening sky, the flash of lightning startled him a little. Without taking his eyes off the passing scenery, Akihito broke the silence in the car. "How long have you been tailing me?" His voice was laced with annoyance. Kaito looked at his passenger from the rear view mirror and answered "All day, Takaba sama"

_Possessive bastard!_ Akihito let out an exasperated sigh, "So what were your orders?"

"To take you back to the penthouse," Kaito answered keeping his eyes on the road.

A slight frown formed on Akihito's forehead. "I could have gone home by myself" he muttered. He crossed his arms, letting his mind spew out profanities against the older man.

His attention was momentarily interrupted when his phone rang; he was surprised to see the name on the caller id. _Nakamura-san?_ he stared at his phone wondering as to why the other man was calling him. He contemplated if he should answer or not when the call ended _I guess he dialled the wrong number_ he said to himself.

Not a moment too soon they had arrived, without waiting for Kaito to open the door; Akihito rushed out and went into the building. The elevator ride was uneventful; he did receive an email regarding his next job to which Akihito was so eager to accept.

Akihito opened the door, before he entered he noticed the pair of shoes Asami usually wore for work. He looked at his watch, _Isn't he supposed to be at work_ after noticing what time it was. _I wonder what's up. _He can't help but think of the reason the older man was home. He took off his shoes before entering.

"I'm home" came the usual greeting. Noticing no response from the other occupant; Akihito proceeded to check on the living room. True enough the older man was standing in front of the clear glass window, staring at the chaos brought about by the rain. The scent of Dunhill invaded Akihito's senses; he can't help but be mesmerized by the man in front of him. Although Asami's back was turned against Akihito, there is no denying that the man exudes power and pure male dominance.

Akihito can't help but ogle at the man in front of him, he felt warm inside. He was reminded of event that happened the previous night and how he writhed underneath Asami; _This is no time to be caught up in your stupid fantasies. _He mentally kicked himself for having perverted thoughts; he shook his head to rid of those thoughts. _Focus Akihito remember he had Kaito following you after he agreed that he won't. _Having found his resolved, with a braved voice he broke the silence.

"Why did you have Kaito tailing me? You told me you'll trust me and pull out any of your men from tailing me." Akihito's displeasure was evident in his tone.

Asami turned around and stared at Akihito, anger and warning reflected in those golden eyes. Akihito was somewhat surprised to see the angry look, but instead of backing down he stood his ground and kept his brave face.

"Well it seemed that I was right in keeping Kaito watch," Asami's tone was cool as ice, but there was no doubt that he was displeased. "I wonder how things would have progressed if I hadn't?"

Akihito stared at Asami in disbelief. "What things? What progress? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"What things Akihito? You really are asking me that?"

"Yes I am. I will not admit on something I did not do." Akihito answered in a defiant tone

"You clearly know where your place is, but you dared go behind my back and go out with another guy."

"Are you serious? I did not go out with another guy!"

"And now you're lying to me." Asami growled in anger

Akihito cringed at the tone, but stood his ground. "I did not go out with another guy."

"And how do you describe the scene that Kaito saw when you were with Nakamura?"

Asami stared at Akihito, he knew that there was nothing going on between Akihito and Saizo, but he needed to make sure that there isn't. He remembered the incident the previous night and he can't let go of the fact that there might as well be another man whom Akihito had taken a liking to. _Tread carefully Akihito_ he thought.

Akihito was stilled, he tried to find a very good reason as to what he was doing with Saizo, he let out a soft breath before answering.

"I bumped into him at work and he asked me to have tea with him."

"And you don't call that going out?"

"No it doesn't count. It's more like catching up"

"Catching up Akihito? So both of you are that close that there are things that needed to be catch up on?"

Akihito was getting tired of this pointless banter; he knew that there is no point in arguing but he needed to make the older man see that he did nothing wrong. He let out an exasperated sigh

"Look Asami, Nakamura-san was just being polite since I was the photographer for his shoot and he was pleased with my work." He clearly explained. "I always go out with Kou and Takato, what makes Nakamura san so different"

"The difference is that I know your two best friends and I trust them, but him I don't trust. I'm warning you Akihito, stay away from him."

"You can't tell me who I can be friends with! Bastard you don't own me."

"In fact I do, the moment I took you. I already staked my claim." a smirk grazed Asami's face, yet his eyes was filled with seriousness.

"No you don't." Akihito answered indignantly. "I am my own person. I don't belong to anyone else." Akihito placed emphasis on the last statement

Asami's countenance changed to that with anger and malice.

"Don't test my patience Akihito!" he growled. "I gave you a little freedom and I can very well take it back."

Akihito was taken aback with the statement. He knew very well what those words meant, yet he was too angry to give in or even let it go.

"You wouldn't dare to lock me up." He stared at Asami with disbelief and slight fear.

Asami took a few steps forward, eyes not leaving Akihito. "I will do that just; continue to fight me and you will regret it."

"I will not be caged up!" Akihito answered and looked at Asami, anger filled his eyes.

Asami roughly grabbed Akihito's arms pulling the younger man to himself. "Then you better acquiesce to my wishes. That isn't so hard."

He can very well follow Asami's wishes, but he was too stubborn to comply. He needed his freedom, but there is no way in hell that he will allow himself to be controlled.

Akihito stared into Asami's golden orbs, he tried so hard to be obstinate and defy the other, but the look in Asami's eyes always seem to subdue him; as always he gets drawn into them like a moth onto flame. He knew that there was no escaping the older man, no matter how hard he fight the older man he knew that it was pointless.

The staring competition between the two men was interrupted with a ringing phone. Akihito whipped his head and saw his phone lighting up, before he can reach for it, Asami grabbed his phone.

"Bastard, give it back." Like an impetuous child he tried to reached for the phone, but he was turned around, his back hit Asami's solid chest; the older man's had one arm wrapped around Akihito's torso, caging both of his arms. Akihito tried to pull away but his movements were stilled after Asami licked and nipped on his neck.

Akihito shuddered a little, yet clearly enjoying the sensation. Smirking at the younger man's response, he continued with his pleasurable assault. Asami stared at the caller id; anger and possessive jealousy took over that he bit the younger man's neck a little too hard, which resulted to Akihito spewing series of curses at Asami and trying to pry away from confinement; he tightened his grip on Akihito, which earned a soft gasp from the younger man and as sort of an apology, he kissed and sucked in the marred skin which pacified his angry kitten. Not letting up with the assault on Akihitos' neck, he pressed the answer button.

"_Ah Akihito-kun, Saizo here, thank you for answering; I just couldn't shake the feeling that something is wrong. I hope you're ok"_

Hearing the worry in Saizo's voice made Asami's blood boil; he spun Akihito around and assaulted his lips. A soft surprised gasp escaped Akihito, he tried to push Asami, but his attempts were futile; not a moment too soon, Akihito found himself responding to the kiss with equal fervency.

Asami although pleased with the response he was getting from Akihito; he was still highly displeased with the fact that another person and a man no less is getting too close to the younger man. Still had the phone pressed on his ear, a wicked thought occurred: _Why don't we put on a little show_.

Without breaking the kiss, Akihito found himself pinned against the glass window. He was so preoccupied with the kiss, that he did not notice that Asami still had the phone on the other hand and the other hand tugged his shirt loose; Asami's cool hand snaked inside Akihito's shirt, gently caressing his flat abdomen, his breath hitch when Asami flicked and tweaked his pert and erect nipples. A pleasurable moan escaped Akihito's lips; unable to control himself he encircled his arms around the older man's neck, he pushed and pressed himself up, his thoughts were going wild; his mind filled with lust; his body burned with uncontrollable desire and the heat that pooled on his lower region is proof of it.

Asami is truly a god in his own right; he is the only man that can make Akihito into a mess with just mere ministrations and kisses. Proud of his handy work, he trailed kisses on Akihito's neck, he sucked in the unblemished skin as he moved up, which earned another series of pleasurable moan from the younger man, with a dangerously husky voice he whispered "Who do you belong to?"

Akihito still high with pleasure; turned his face towards Asami and stared into those mesmerizing golden orbs; his heart was pounding so hard, that it echoed in his ears; deep in his soul he knew who he belongs to, hesitation filled him and for a moment he lost his voice.

Asami displeased with the slight hesitation that clouded Akihito's face, he was about to utter another word, when Akihito cupped his face and gave him a fervent kiss before saying "You"

Asami's famous proud smirk painted his face; not only did he get to hear Akihito admit to whom he belong to, the phone call that made his blood boil had just ended; he heard a soft clatter before the line went dead. He tossed the offending phone onto the table; ravished Akihito's already swollen lips yet again; Akihito's moans were music to Asami's ear that he took no time of taking his lover on the living room sofa and completely made a mess of him into their bedroom.

*v*

Saizo stared at the shattered phone; his black orbs were filled with rage; knuckles turned white and his body trembled in uncontrollable anger. He never expected that to happen, all he wanted was to make sure that Akihito got home safe; but what he heard over the phone caught him off guard.

"Damn it Akihito!" Saizo threw an anger punch on the wall "No one is allowed to touch you!" He repeatedly hit the wall until his knuckles bled. Every time he threw a punch, he remembers the pleasurable moans that escaped Akihito's lips. He needed not see the face to know that it was Akihito. He would know that voice anywhere.

Exhausted with his sudden outburst, he walked towards his room and fell unceremoniously on the bed. He took out the silver ring that hang as a pendant and stared at it.

"_This may not be much, but with this ring I promise you my heart."_

Still staring at the dangling ring, with a determined voice "And I intend to keep that promise."

Saizo stood up from his bed, opened the small compartment that was just beside his bedside table, took out a folder and started reading thru the documents. A good thirty minutes had passed, and regardless of how many times he reread the documents no new information came up, which irritated him more.

He tossed the folder on the bed "How can you be with him?" He replayed all the information he had read, the man in question was clean, other than a few rumors and speculations; there were no concrete evidence of misconduct or felony. Saizo smirked "No one is that clean" he grunted. "I should know that better than anyone else" He picked up the folder and stored it back. "I intend to get back what doesn't belong to you Asami Ryuichi" An evil smile painted his face and his eyes glistened with sinister intent.

*v*

_Lightning whipped across the sky, a thunderous boom followed, soft splatter of rain fell. In the middle of an open field, stood two young men facing each other; none of them were talking, they didn't even care to take cover when the rain fell. Completely drenched, the blond haired young man with his head downcast broke the uncomfortable silence while all the while tried to keep his voice steady; _

"_So this is the end, isn't it?"_

"_I'm sorry Akihito, I really am"_

"_No you're not," a soft grunt escaped Akihito's lips. "Because if you are, you wouldn't be leaving me"_

_The other remained silent and if Akihito would just look up, he would see the sadness in those eyes._

"_You're not sorry, because if you were, you wouldn't have given me empty promises." Akihito looked up and stared angrily at the one who caused him to be vulnerable._

"_I knew in my mind that you were too good to be true, but I took the chance and gave my heart free rein, but I guess I was right all along, I was stupid to even believe that someone with your stature would even look at me" His heart clenched with every word that came out of his mouth. _

_Tears fell from Akihito's eyes, but they were masked by the falling rain. He tore his gaze away from the other, with eyes close he looked up to the sky, feeling the comforting drops of rain on his face._

_The young man all but stared at Akihito; he knew that there isn't anything he can say to Akihito to ease the pain he cause. "But you have to believe me when I say I do love you"_

_Akihito heard the confession, but his heart and mind wouldn't have any of it. "I'm tired, just leave me be"_

_Both of them rooted on their spots, as if waiting for a go signal to move. Akihito tired of the silence, turned his head and stared at the other person, sensing no movement or reaction; he turned around to leave. His movements were stilled when he was yanked by the arm and was pulled into a tight embrace; he tried to fight it off but the embrace tightened, the warmth that enveloped him was both calming and painful. He dropped his arms on his side in defeat and fresh tears fell from the corner of his eyes, after he heard "I love you, I'm sorry"_

*v*

Akihito woke up with tears streaming down his eyes, he tried to wipe them off but the tears won't stop falling. Thankful that darkness greeted him, he really doesn't want to explain himself to Asami. He tried to move to get out of bed, but Asami's arm was draped around his waist confining him. He stared at the older man's sleeping face and he felt himself calmed down a little; the dream had left him unsettled. He pulled himself towards the older man he softly whispered on the other man's chest "If you have any intentions of leaving me, please tell me soon, I don't want to hold onto another empty promise of forever"

Akihito felt the comforting warmth that he soon drifted off to sleep. But what he didn't know was that Asami was completely awake from the moment he woke up; and heard every word Akihito had said. He tightened his embrace around Akihito and said "Didn't I say that we'll descend to the pits of hell together? I'm never going to let you go" Completely out of character Asami kissed Akihito's forehead.

*v*

A few weeks had already passed since the incident in the café; Saizo had tried everything to create an opportunity to get close to Akihito, but the Fates weren't siding with him. He tried calling the other man, but all his calls got routed to voicemail and whenever he thought that he is free his manager would be dragging him to another job.

_The sky was dark and ominous; a black haired young woman in a white dress, head downcast, a few tears fell from her eyes, in front of her stood was a man with eyes dark as night. _

"_Please don't go, you promised to stay by my side" she pleaded with her hand clutching her chest._

"_I'm sorry, things have changed; I'm no longer the man you know" _

"_No! You are still you. I don't care what people say, I love you and that is enough. Please don't leave." She stared into those dark orbs, she pleaded, she threw herself towards the young man and wrapped her arms around his torso, her head rested on his chest, "Please stay" _

_A sharp pang washed over him when broken sobs escaped her lips. He clenched his fist, he tried to control himself from embracing the young woman; he placed both of his hands on her arms, and slightly pushed her back, with cold eyes and dead tone "If I only I could, I would; but you no longer mean anything to me."_

_The moment he let her go, the young woman lost the feel of her legs and fell on her knees, sobs wracked her whole body. He stared at the young woman, his eyes filled with regret but it had to be done. "I'm sorry" a soft inaudible whisper escaped his lips. He turned around and walked away._

"OK CUT!" the director's voice broke the tension that filled entire set. "We'll start with the next scene in 10" Everyone then scampered to prepare for the next scene.

"Good job, Nakamura-san, as expected another brilliant portrayal" Misato Shiro his manager said as he handed him a bottle of water. "Although it seems that you're a little distracted, anything wrong?"

I'm fine, Misato-san, just a little tired" He knows that his manager was looking out for him but he cannot simply tell the other person the reason that he was a little distracted.

"Ok if you say so, after this you have a photo shoot—"

Saizo's interest piqued upon hearing the next job, "Who's the photographer?"

Misato was somewhat surprise to hear the change in demeanor of his charge; he pushed his spectacles up before saying "Ichikawa Ren"

Saizo was disappointed when he heard the name, he was half-expecting that he will get to work with Akihito yet again; he sure was disappointed but it did not show in his face. He handed the bottle back to Misato and proceeded back to set when he heard the director called.

Misato stared at his charge can't help but wonder what is going on Saizo's head. True Nakamura Saizo is one of the most professional charge he had ever worked with, he maybe a little too old for one who is making a debut in the acting world, but the other man had proven time and again that his talent is undeniable. He stood and watched his charge as he was being briefed of the next scene. A professional smile was plastered on his charge's face, but he can't shake a feeling that something had somewhat changed.

_Another hour had passed…_

"Ok that's it for today! Good job everyone!" Everyone on set let out a breath of relief. It had been a long day. Before leaving the director's assistant had given everyone a rundown of what will be done for the next day of shooting.

Saizo and his manager Misato left the set. The car ride was uneventful; Misato briefed him with the details of the shoot, although Saizo was fully aware of what the job is, but he was too tired to contradict his manager.

They arrived at the location of the photo shoot, everything was all set, but the photographer Ichikawa Ren was nowhere to be found. Saizo kept his irritation to himself; he walked towards one of the corner of the room, leaned on the wall with arms crossed and stared outside the window. He was deep in thought but not a moment too soon, someone barged into the room, "I'm sorry for being late everyone"

Saizo whipped his head up and true enough, it was indeed Takaba Akihito who came in and broke the uneasy tension in the room. He stared at the photographer who hurriedly and expertly set up his equipment; he can't help but be impressed with how the photographer handled the situation when the staffs inquired about the whereabouts of the initial photographer.

_Time to make myself known _he thought as he pushed himself off the wall and strode towards the photographer whom he had tried to contact for the past week.

"Takaba-san, good to see you"

Akihito stopped from what he was doing, he looked at the man in front of him; a professional smile plastered on his face "Nakamura-san, good to see you as well. Let's do our best today shall we." Without missing a moment or giving the chance for the conversation to progress, Akihito gave the instructions and started the photo shoot.

Saizo was displeased that Akihito brushed him off, he clenched his fist and reined on his emotion; keeping his face in check he proceeded to do the job he was assigned to do.

Akihito watched as Saizo walked away and prepared for the session. He felt bad brushing the other man off and giving him the cold shoulder but it had to be done. He wanted to avoid another unnecessary conflict with the older man. He remembered how Asami threatened to completely take away his freedom if he doesn't acquiesce to the older man's wishes. He knew all too well when to defy and fight the older man and when to submit; and giving Saizo the cold shoulder or by keeping everything under a professional level between them is but a small price to pay.

The whole shoot proceeded without a hitch, Saizo showed all the expression needed for the shoot and followed every instruction Akihito gave; his face and expressions were perfect but his mind was in turmoil, he tried to figure out what made Akihito give him the cold shoulder.

"Ok that's a wrap! Good job everyone!"

The satisfied smiles on the staffs' faces were proof that working with both Akihito and Saizo was indeed a pleasant one. They proceeded to clear the set while Akihito went to check on all the shots taken, a satisfied smile painted his face, mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

Saizo stared at Akihito, his displeasure towards the young man returned, he wasn't too keen with the fact that he was getting the cold shoulder; when in fact he had every right to be upset with the young man for treating him as if he did not exist.

The smile that painted Akihito's face made Saizo remember the phone incident, anger reflected in his eyes. He thought of approaching Akihito after everyone had left, but he changed his mind. He asked Misato to wait for him at the parking garage; the other man gave him a small nod. He strode towards the photographer.

"Takaba-san may I have a word?"

Akihito looked up from what he was doing, the same professional smile on his face "Of course Nakamura-san, what do you have in mind?"

Irritated with the plastered smile on Akihito's face, in a low voice he asked "What's going on, why are you giving me the cold shoulder?"

"You have ignored all my calls, and had been clearly avoiding me for the past weeks. Is there anything that I needed to know? Are you in trouble?" Saizo asked in a worried tone

"I appreciate the concern Nakamura-san; but I have no reason to explain myself. If you'll excuse me, I have another job to do."

Saizo was about to answer but his voice was cut short when the staffs bid their farewell at two of them. Both of them said their farewell; Akihito turned to leave but Saizo beat him to the door and locked it.

"Nakamura-san what are you doing?" Akihito bemused with the other man's action.

"I told you to call me Saizo, we are friends after all" A dangerous glint reflected in those black orbs that took Akihito off guard _This is not the mild mannered actor that he meet a few weeks back_.

Akihito kept his brave face but his eyes were filled with worry. Saizo sensing the slight fear from the other man; fueled his desire to get his message across.

"Don't worry Akihito, I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to know why"

"Why? What do you mean why?" Akihito confused with the statement.

"Why are you with him and not with me?" Saizo asked as he held Akihito's gaze.

"I don't understand. I don't know what you mean." A small frown formed after hearing the unusual question.

A small glint of light caught Akihito's attention. He stared at the necklace that hangs on Saizo's neck; the ring pendant glistened when the light reflected on it. "_This may not be much, but with this ring I promise you my heart_" His heart skipped a beat. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Who are you?" Akihito stared intensely into Saizo's black orbs; he found himself drawn to them like when he stared deep into Asami's golden orbs.

Saizo smiled when he heard the question and thought to himself _Are you starting to remember me?_

"Let me show you who I really am." Without breaking eye contact he pulled Akihito to himself and gave him a searing kiss.

*v*

**I know that I left it hanging but I promise to complete chapter 4 as soon as I can.**

**So what do you guys think?**

**As always comments, reviews and criticisms are welcome.**

**Thank you for reading. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi it's me again! ^_^**

**Thank you so much for to those who have left a review and followed and favourite this story.**

**I know I did leave chapter3 a cliff hanger, I really did feel bad about it, but I hope this new chapter will answer the questions you may have about who Saizo is and what is his relationship with Akihito. I hope that this chapter won't disappoint you.**

**Well anyways enough with my ranting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Viewfinder characters; they are the wonderful creations of Ayano Yamane-sensei. The added characters here are simply made up; any resemblance with any fictions is purely coincidental.**

**On with the story…**

**Chapter 4**

The kiss Saizo forced on Akihito caught him completely off guard. He tried to push the other man but the embrace just tightened; Saizo's free hand held his head steady. His head was tilted which gave Saizo a better access to his lips. He felt other nip on his lips the gentle sensation coaxed him to slightly part his mouth, which Saizo took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Akihito found himself giving in to the sensation that not a moment long he responded back.

Saizo felt Akihito relaxed and even responding to the kiss made him smile; he had longed for this moment, but he never attempted to do anything till now. He pulled away from the kiss and stared deep into Akihito's hazel orbs "Do you remember me now?"

Akihito stared back into those mesmerizing black orbs; he was left a little winded by the kiss. He knew the moment their lips met, it became clear who Saizo was and that he would regret that he allowed the kiss to progress. He felt the grip loosened he pushed Saizo away, he tried to get away but Saizo yanked his arm halting his movements.

"Please let go." Akihito tried to keep his voice steady, but the hurt in his voice was apparent. He turned his face towards Saizo and gave him the coldest stare he could muster but a tear betrayed his cold countenance. He tried to yank back his arm but Saizo held his grip.

"I won't, I did it before," Saizo answered, he held Akihito's gaze. "I won't make the same mistake twice"

Akihito snorted a little "What makes you think you wouldn't?" Anger and hurt filled Akihito's eyes, "It was goddamn easy when you did it!"

"And I regretted it since"

"No you didn't! Because if you did, you would have given me an explanation."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing."

Before Akihito could proceed, the tension was broken when Saizo received a call from his manager informing him that they were late for his next job. Saizo tried to negotiate with Misato, but the manager won't have any of it. Irritated he ended the call.

"I have to go, but we still need to talk."

"No we don't, this conversation is over." He tried to pry his arm free, but Saizo's cold, angry eyes stilled his movements.

Smirking that he still had such effect on Akihito fuelled his ego even more; he pulled the younger man onto himself and kissed him hard on the lips "I'll call you" and arrogantly walked away.

Akihito stood dumbfounded; he clutched onto his chest and tried to calm his wildly beating heart. He replayed what happened over and over; he tried to convince himself that it was just a dream, but the lingering sensation on his lips proved it otherwise.

A humourless laugh escaped his lips "Why the hell did you have to come back after 10 fucking long years!" He curled his hand into a fist; he tried to figure out how to deal with the situation.

The ringing of his phone distracted him for a moment, without looking at the caller id he answered the phone.

"Takaba"

"Are you still at work?" Asami's cool voice completely broke him of his stupor.

"I just finished, I'll be coming home soon"

"Akihito is something the matter"

"No, nothing. I'll see you later." Without waiting for Asami to respond, he ended the call.

Akihito stared at his phone; the incident with Saizo invaded his thoughts, guilt washed over him. _Damn it why didn't I try harder._ He raked his hair with his fingers and stared at the glowing moon. _I need to get a hold of myself. Things won't change, they won't change_.

He grabbed his camera bag and hurriedly went down where he found Kaito waiting beside the black BMW; without making any fuss about having to be picked up again, he boarded the car and instructed Kaito to take him home.

*v*

Asami stared at his phone, he was clearly displeased that Akihito hanged up on him, but he could sense that something was wrong with the younger man. He did receive a call from Akihito informing him of a last minute photo shoot job with Nakamura Saizo; before he can withhold his permission, Akihito had assured him that it's just going to be a job and nothing more.

_But it seemed that something did happen._ Asami took a long drag on his cigarette to calm himself down; he knew that he could have forbidden Akihito to go do the photo shoot, but the younger man would have been obstinate about it and would still have gone even if he said no.

Asami had always been protective of Akihito after Hong Kong incident; and now is no better. It looks like someone is testing his Fate going after someone else's property. He smiled to himself, he kept calling Akihito his property but in reality the younger man was more than that.

His trail of thoughts was interrupted when Kirishima came in with research result from his research head Oshiyama.

*v*

The ride back to the penthouse was uneventful. It may not look no different to anyone how Akihito with his bored countenance, yet his mind is in complete chaos. When he reached the penthouse, without waiting for anyone to open the door, he hurriedly went up to the penthouse to be alone with his thoughts.

He put down his camera bag on his work desk and started to rummage through his old stuffs where he found an old photo of him and his photography buddies during his secondary year and there was no mistaking it, in the photo a young man with dark brown locks and piercing black orbs had his arms around Akihito's shoulder and he looked like he was having a good laugh; it was the same young man who, now is messing up with his head

Akihito set down the photo and slumped on his chair. All the memories of those times flooded his consciousness. He clutched on his chest, the happiness and the pain he had felt hit him all at once; _why do I have to remember?_ A single tear rolled down his face.

Surprised with the sudden reaction, he remembered the conversation he had with Asami, he knew that the older man was going to forbid him from doing the job, but he had to be such an obstinate brat. He was even proud to assure the older man that there isn't anything that will happen.

Akihito raked his hair and without thinking he blurted out, _That wasn't supposed to happen, nothing was supposed to happen!_ _God, if Asami knew about what happened, I am so dead. _

His mind could not even try to formulate the punishment for his betrayal.

*v*

Asami arrived a few minutes after Akihito's outburst, he found the younger man in his old room where he was diligently working on the shots he had taken. Asami's fist clenched when he saw the photos, his possessive side took over.

Akihito was so engrossed on working with the photos that he was surprised when Asami yanked him from his chair and gave him a rather forceful kiss. He tried to push the older man away but he was held still, Asami's exceptional kissing techniques was enough to cloud Akihito's judgment, all worries and thoughts flew out the window; he was so lost in the kiss, but when he felt Asami nip on his lips, his eyes flew open, he remembered the kiss he had shared with Saizo.

He tore his lips away from Asami and avoided the older man's eyes. "I have work to do" he lied, he tried to pull away from the older man but he was held in place

Asami knew something is wrong, and he perfectly know who is causing this. He tilted Akihito's chin to see the other man's eyes; Akihito tried his best to not look into those eyes but his attempts were futile. He braved himself to look into the eyes that always seem to see right thru his soul.

"Tell me what happened during the shoot." Asami said in a rather calm yet serious tone.

Akihito knew that he can try to hide the fact about the kiss, but Asami will know about it one way or the other, _might as well confess._

"No, nothing happened. Everything went well with the shoot." Akihito was surprised that he blatantly told a lie with a straight face. _What the hell are you doing I thought you're going to come clean?_ His mind was reprimanding him.

Asami not believing a single word the younger man said. "You better not lie to me Akihito," he warned.

"What happened and why are you distracted?"

"I'm just tired, I have work to finish that's all" He was mentally kicking himself for saying another lie.

Asami knew that Akihito was lying to him, Akihito never ends a call so abruptly and Akihito was somewhat winded and distracted when he answered the call; Asami he reined on his anger.

"If you're not willing to tell, I will say no more. "He let go of Akihito and silently walked out of the room.

The moment Asami left, Akihito knew that the older man was angry. He hated himself for lying to Asami but he was too fearful of what the other man will do if he found out about what happened. Still rooted on his spot, his head hang low, "I'm sorry" he whispered in silence.

Unable to take the guilt that was eating him, he ran after Asami who was about to enter their bedroom. He threw his arms around the other man and hugged him tightly from the back; he rested his face on Asami's back. Breathing in the intoxicating scent of Sandalwood and Dunhill smoke, "I'm sorry"

Asami took hold of Akihito's arm to pull him off his back but Akihito stood his ground and tightened the hug "No please don't. Let me stay like this."

Both of them stood there in silence for a good few minutes, "I'm sorry I lied. Something did happen, but I can't tell you."

Asami stiffened a little hearing Akihito's confession "Why won't you tell me? I have every right to know"

"I just can't. I know that you have every right to know but not this time. Please trust me on this" Akihito pleaded. He was hoping that Asami will understand the reason despite not voicing out the real reason of him lying.

"Has this got something to do with Nakamura?" Asami asked in a firm tone, Akihito's silence was enough to give him an answer.

He pried Akihito's arms off him; he turned around, pulled Akihito into their room and pushed the younger man to their bad unceremoniously. He loomed over the younger man who's eyes were both pleading and fearful. Asami was slightly taken aback the look in Akihito's eyes, the last time he saw this look was when he violated the young man for the very first time.

"Why do you look at me with fearful eyes?" Asami asked in a quite tone.

Akihito was surprised when he heard the question. He knew that he had hurt the older man by having that look on his face, he mentally cursed himself for doubting and fearing the older man. So, when he felt that warm hand brushed against his cheek he did the most natural thing to do, he leaned on those strong hand.

He then pushed himself up and gave Asami a chaste kiss; he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck as a sign of surrender and somewhat an apology for what he did. Getting no reaction from the older man, he licked the older man's lips to request access to his mouth. Still getting no response, Akihito knew that the older man was toying with him. _So you also know how to play hard to get_. Akihito mused.

He mustered the strength to switch their positions, now straddling Asami underneath him; Akihito took off his shirt and discarded it on the floor. His breath hitched when he Asami smoothed his flat stomach and flick his already erect nipples. Not allowing to be distracted with Asami's roaming hands, he leaned down and capture the older man's lips, and at the same time, unbuttoning the dress shirt that Asami was wearing. Having undone all the buttons, he trailed nips and kisses along Asami's jawline, neck and his muscular chest.

Asami smirked a little with Akihito's attempt of apologetic seduction; clearly enjoying the attention he was getting from the younger man. He let out a soft satisfied moan when Akihito licked and sucked on of his nipples; which encouraged Akihito to continue with his ministrations.

In as much as Asami likes the attention, he cannot deny the growing lust of the young man nor his own; he pulled Akihito to himself and kissed him like both their lives depended on it. Akihito all too eager to respond to the kiss and sate his growing desire; he pulled himself towards the older man, eyes clouded with lust, without thinking he whispered with a pleading voice "Take me"

Asami likes this vulnerable side of Akihito and responded. "Gladly"

*v*

Akihito woke up and felt something warm, he opened his eyes only to find himself encased in Asami's arms. Relishing the comforting feeling he snuggled closer towards the older man. He felt the arms tightened signalling that Asami was already awake.

Still feeling guilty of having lied to the older man, he apologize again "I'm sorry for lying."

Hearing no response from the other he continued "I know you are suspicious of Nakamura-san's intentions, you have every right to be, but will you allow me to deal with it?"

Akihito looked up and stared into the golden eyes that he love so much, he pleaded silently and said "Trust me on this, I have to do this alone."

Seeing Akihito's pleading hazel orbs, Asami knew that Akihito already made his resolve, against his better judgement he decided to trust Akihito, "Ok, I will. And you better remember who you belong to."

"Possessive jerk" Akihito muttered but a playful smile painted his face; he reached up and gave Asami a chaste kiss which gave Asami the opportunity to take over of the kiss, which eventually lead to Akihito getting messed up more than he already was.

*v*

"Thank you so much for doing the photo shoot Takaba-kun, you are truly a lifesaver" Saito Akira beamed as Akihito handed the disc containing the shots he took when he took over as photographer in place of Ichikawa Ren.

"No problem, Saito-san, it was my pleasure" Akihito gave the young assistant a warm smile.

After they parted ways, he place the white envelop he received into his backpack; he had every intention to spend some time with his best friends, his thoughts were interrupted when he received a mail

From: Nakamura Saizo  
To: Takaba Akihito  
- We need to talk. Are you at work?

He had every reason not to reply but he needed to get this over with as soon as possible. He remembered the agreement he had with Asami. After their early morning 'exercise' he tried to will himself to sleep but sleep was elusive. He spent his waking hours thinking on how to deal with the situation with Saizo, and now he has the opportunity to end this madness.

From: Takaba Akihito  
To: Nakamura Saizo  
- I just finished.

From: Nakamura Saizo  
To: Takaba Akihito  
- Good. I'll pick you up. Where are you?

From: Takaba Akihito  
To: Nakamura Saizo  
- Shinjuku Gyoen.

Akihito took his time sightseeing it had been awhile that since he had some time off and spending it here at Shinjuku Gyoen is definitely worth it. The vastness of the garden is impressive; it is truly one of the well preserved and tended parks in Japan. Japanese traditional gardens are a league of their own, the simplicity and elegance is something marvellous that it's a waste not to enjoy it.

Not wanting to miss the beauty of the garden, Akihito took out his camera and took some lovely shots. Some people who noticed him taking photos, requested if they can have their photos taken by him as well. Not wanting to disappoint, he gladly took the offer and being a professional photographer that he is, the shots he took were wonderful, that not a moment too soon a few more people requested that he take their photos as well.

The moment Saizo arrived he had somehow known where Aikihito was; true enough a mop of blond hair with a camera on hand was surrounded by a few people asking him to take their photos. Seeing the smile on Akihito's face made Saizo smile; he approached the group and upon his arrival the attentions were diverted to him, a few girls were ogling because he is the Nakamura Saizo, he signed some autographs and pulled Akihito away.

"Now that brings back memories." Saizo mused, "the same thing happened when we went to Sakuranomiya Park during the Hanami, people were asking you take their photos even though you were there to enjoy the sakura blossoms"

_So it wasn't a dream after all._ He finally remembered that happened during the Hanami festival in Osaka. That was the first time he allowed himself to be vulnerable and that was a mistake that he doesn't want repeated.

Saizo sensing no response from Akihito; he stopped on his track and faced the young man, who at the moment had his head turned down refusing to meet his eyes.

"Akihito, you know l meant every word I said that time right?" he tilted Ahikito's chin to meet his eyes.

Akihito turned his face away, not wanting to be drawn once again to the same set of eyes that filled his consciousness a few years back.

"I don't know if you meant it"

"Of course I meant every word I said, you have to believe me"

"Yeah, but I bet you have told a few girls that they are the best you ever had, what do you even mean by those words?" Akihito stared at him with accusing eyes.

Saizo's eyes widen when he heard the accusation, "I did no such thing, you have to believe me."

"Oh? So I guess it was just my imagination when I heard those exact words come out from your mouth when you were alone with Imai-san on the roof top."

"Nothing of sort happened, Imai-san confessed to me but I turned her down"

"Really now? Because I distinctly remember that after that incident she came back to the room with a radiant smile. How can she look so happy when you had just turned her down?"

"I'm telling you, you have it all wrong." Saizo insisted on his innocence.

"STOP LYING!" Akihito shouted in anger, earning some stern look from the passers-by.

Avoiding any unnecessary scene, Saizo dragged Akihito out of the park and into his car. Akihito tried to fight back, but Saizo's iron grip and stern look place him in his place. He reluctantly boarded the car and hated himself for doing so.

The tension in the air was suffocating; Akihito wanted no more than get out and be on his way but it looks like Saizo had other plans. Disliking the silence, he asked "where the hell are we going?"

"You will see in a few moments" Saizo answered without taking his eyes off the road.

"You know that nothing will come out of this, right?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Akihito, I distinctly remember you were head over heels over me" A smirk crossed Saizo's face which annoyed the hell out Akihito.

"And that was the worst mistake I made" Akihito retorted; proud of himself that he was able to wipe the smirk off Saizo's face.

"You don't mean those words."

"Things and emotions change overtime, and mine clearly did"

Saizo gripped the steering wheel tightly that his knuckles turned white. Every word that came out of Akihito's mouth stung. He wanted to retort back but held himself _I'll make you remember those feelings; that I can assure you._ A small smile formed when he saw the familiar neighbourhood.

Akihito was about to say another word when the car stopped in front a white and blue colored two storey house, with a spacious yard lined with roses bushes and enclosed with white picket fence. His eyes widened when saw the structure he remembered he used to joke about owning such a house.

"What's the meaning of this?" Akihito stared at Saizo who have a satisfied smile on his face.

"My surprise; and I'm sure you will love what is inside" Saizo beamed and hurriedly went out of the car and pulled Akihito out of the passenger seat and dragged him inside the house. He was lead into a spacious hallway and stood in front the door that had his name on it.

Saizo opened the room, it was the exact replica of the dark room they had at school, the one place that Akihito felt so at home. He turned his head towards Saizo, completely puzzled as to why he was being shown this house.

"You like my surprise?" Saizo beamed; half-expecting that Akihito will at least be thrilled.

"I don't understand Nakamura-san, what is all this?"

"I told you call me Saizo!" the smile on his face was replaced with disdain. "You used to call me that! or have you forgotten what my real name is?" He stared hard at Akihito, his eyes laced with warning and anger.

Not a bit shaken with the change in countenance he answered disinterested "Nishijima, Saizo"

"Finally you remembered me."

"I do remember you, but I still don't understand what all of this have to do me remembering you"

"Come on Akihito, this is exactly what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

Akihito shook his head, "That was before Saizo-senpai, everything's different now"

"Nothing changed!"

"Everything changed! When you chose to leave" The hurt in Akihito's eyes made Saizo's heart cringe.

"I'm sorry for what I did, but I am here now"

"I'm sorry Saizo-senpai." Silence lingered he stared into Saizo's eyes with sadness "I was happy when I'm with you but you broke me."

"Where's my sweet Akihito? My kohai who loved me more than life itself"

"He no longer exists, you killed him and I am who is left"

"No, he still exist, I felt him when I kissed you"

"I'm sorry. I can no longer be the dim-witted kohai who wanted to spend every waking hours with you. There is no longer an us, I lived in a fantasy which eventually turned into a nightmare."

Akihito knew his words would hurt Saizo but he needed to say those words. He can longer allow this madness to go on.

Saizo was disappointed at the turn of events; he never expected that Akihito chose to forget everything they had.

"You're not serious; tell me you're willing to give us another chance." Saizo stared into Akihito's eyes silently pleading

"I came back!"

"Yes you did, but my heart had moved on," Akihito answered head downcast. "And how do you expect me to agree to this, you were the one who left"

"But I came back, isn't that enough?"

"It would have been, but it's too late now. 10 years too late"

"Please Akihito, I have never forgotten you; give me another chance. You chose me first and you promised to be mine"

"I'm sorry Saizo. I kept and held on to that promise but you didn't. You pushed me away without an explanation. You had my heart, but I never had yours. I was willing to throw everything away, but you didn't. You were the one who told me that I never and will not exist in your life, even after promising that I'm the only one. You pushed me away and left me with an empty promise"

"I know you still love me. I know you still do."

Akihito can just shake his head, how can he make the other man understand.

"I did love you; but things aren't the way they are 10 years ago. I was naïve, blind sided with love. I remembered I begged you to stay, you knew how much I wanted you, but you threw me aside like I was nothing."

"I had my reasons—"

"Which I don't want to hear; you left me broken, and you coming back don't make things ok, you chose to leave, and now I choose not to take you back"

Saizo's heart winced with every word, he deserved every blame and anger from the younger man, but things weren't exactly fine when he left.

"I deserve your anger, but you have to hear me out; I love and I would spend the rest of life proving it if I have to."

Akihito stared into Saizo's black orbs, he saw the sincerity in them; but his heart wouldn't listen, not anymore. He gave saizo a warm smile and said "I'm sorry"

A sharp pang hit him, "No! You chose me first! And you should still!"

"You're asking for the impossible. I no longer belong by your side—"

"And Asami does? He is dangerous Akihito."

Akihito was taken aback with the question. For a moment doubt clouded his mind, but soon it cleared. His gaze soften; a small smile formed on his face "Yes he do"

Saizo couldn't believe the words that came out from Akihito's lips. He needed to make the younger man see that he is the only one who deserves him and not some crime lord.

"You are nothing to him, but a mere fuck toy! How can you stand beside that kind of man?"

Those words cut Akihito deep, he lowered his head to hide the brimming tears; he tried to push those words out of his head, but they echoed over and over again.

Saizo saw how Akihito's resolve somehow wavered, "He will throw you away like he did with his previous lovers.

_You made me come all the way here there is no turning back. _He opened his eyes, remembered those words clearly. He remembered what Asami had to go through to get him; he knew there was no turning back when he took Asami's outstretched hand. Refusing to allow Saizo to mess with his head any longer, he found his new resolved

"No he won't." He answered in a firm voice.

"How sure are you that he wouldn't? He did it before, there's no reason why he won't be doing it again." Saizo knew that his words are harsh, but he needed to make Akihito see that he is the better choice. But what he was surprised to see Akihito's calm face.

"I know he won't. He chose me" a small smile grace his face, "I fought him tooth and nail, but he never let me go I have my doubts as to who I am to him, but that doesn't change the fact , I belong to his side. Yes he is dangerous man, yet he had proven, time and again he'll go to any lengths when it comes to me.

Akihito was surprised with himself, he would never admit or say these words to Asami, but he knew in his heart that Asami was the reason he no longer felt confused.

*v*

**So what do you guys think?**

**In as much as I love getting favourites and followers, I really would greatly appreciate a review; not that I'm fishing for reviews or anything, it's just that, it will greatly help as to what I needed to do to improve or if there are areas in the story that is unclear.**

**But I promise I really love getting favourite and follower alerts, it makes me happy to know that you guys are reading my story.**

**Anywho, as always comments, reviews and criticisms are welcome.**

**Thank you for reading. ^_^**


	5. C5: Omake: The Forgotten Past - Recalled

**Hi there it's me again ^_^**

**I cannot express how grateful and blessed I am for the amount of reviews I have received for this fiction. To all of you who took the time to read, review, favourite and followed this story, HONTONI ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**

**This chapter however will not be finale, I initially planned to write only 5 chapters for this story but a reviewer pointed out that the previous relationship of Saizo and Akihito had not been portrayed too clearly. As a response to NekoGurl98's review, I present to you Saizo and Akihito's past.**

**I just hope that this omake will be able to satisfy and answer all the questions that you may all have about the previous chapter. ^_^**

**Anyways, enough with my ranting**

**On with the story…**

***v***

**Chapter 5**

**Omake: The Forgotten Past - Recalled**

Spring is the start of everything new. New hopes, dreams and goals; new beginning for those needing a second chance and probably a start of new relationships; be it friendship or romance.

Spring in Shinsin High is no different; the start of another school year is both an exciting and nerve-wracking experience; friends, classmates and peers all looking forward to what will the new school year brings.

Akihito stood in front the gates of Shinsin High; he stared at the school sign and the welcoming banner, a little nervous to take a step forward. Having missed his first year in the school due to his father's work, it is natural for him to feel hesitant.

_Come on Akihito what are you a kindergarten? There's nothing to be nervous about. _He mentally chastised himself_. _

Wearing his cool yet stoic face, he walked and entered the school gates. There were a few students who noticed him; some were looking at him while some he heard was talking about him curious as to who he is. He kept his face straight refusing to allow the stares get to him

"Aki-Chan welcome back!" A loud greeting followed by an arm draped around his shoulder interrupted his train of thoughts. Akihito stared at the person responsible for the boisterous greeting and smiled

"Thanks Takato" a grateful smile painted his face but was soon replaced with a playful scowl "stop calling me Aki-chan I'm not a kid"

"You say that, but you know will always be Aki-chan"

Akihito turned his head and saw Kou standing behind them with a sheepish smile on his face. Akhito sighed there is no changing his best friends mind about calling him Aki-chan

"What do I need to do to get both of you to drop the Aki-chan and change it to Akihito?"

His two friends were silent for a while before saying in unison, "Treat us with cakes and ice cream"

Akihito stared at his two friends in disbelief before laughing heartily "That's it? And you guys call me a kid?"

Kou and Takato looked at each with a knowing smile and looked back at Akihito who was still laughing at their request.

"If I had known that cakes and ice cream will make you drop the Aki-chan name, I should have done that before I left"

"Yes, you should have. But jokes aside are you staying for good or you're going back to Kyoto?" Kou smiled and asked

"Not sure. Although it looks like that we'll be staying for good. You know how mom is when it comes to moving and stuffs, so how have you guys been?"

Akihito and his two best friends talked about everything that had happened; they had a lot of catching up to do. One year is not too long but for them who had been friends since kindergarten, it sure is.

"Hey Aki, are you joining any clubs?" Takato asked when they saw the announcement board filled with school clubs invitation.

"I'm not sure. Though I probably would, after I have gotten used to curriculum" Akihito trailed off leaving his two friends surprised.

"Who are you and where did you hide Akihito?" Takato teased while pinching both of Akihito's cheek.

"What the hell!" Akihito angrily brushed both of Takato's hands

"Ahh, now there's the Akihito we know." Kou and Takato snickered at Akihito's reaction

"What the hell was that?" Akihito asked in irritation while rubbing his sore cheeks

"Sorry about that, we were a little surprised with your answer. You were somewhat a delinquent during middle school and hearing you say those words is unnatural." Takato answered with a sheepish grin.

"Wait… what? Who's the delinquent?" Akihito gave his friends soft punches on their shoulder which earned a feigned hurt from the two guys. Akihito had a good laugh catching up with his friends his initial apprehension completely diminished after that encounter.

*v*

A good two weeks had passed and Akihito had finally gotten the hang of attending Shinsin High; true that the curriculum is tough but the teachers were good at what they do that Akihito had no problem adjusting.

Kou and Takato had each joined their club of interest; well more likely joined the club to become popular with the female crowd, which in Akihito's opinion isn't going well as they'd hope. Kou and Takato joined the basketball club, but are always getting benched; it's not that they're no good it's just that the other guys are a whole lot better. But as a supportive friend all he can do is encourage them.

Akihito went into the library after watching the friendly basketball match between the seniors and the juniors, which of course the seniors won. But in Akihito's opinion the seniors had a good run for their money since the score weren't that far from each other.

"Hello Takaba-kun, the new books on photography had just arrived it also included Nishijima Shido's newest book; they should be in the new circulation shelf." Imai Ruri, the student librarian said when Akihito approached the desk.

"Thank you Imai-san, but how did you know I was looking for those books"

"It wasn't difficult to figure out, other than you and the photography club; no one ever checks those books out."

Akihito just smiled at the little deduction Imai had made which made perfect sense. He had been going into the library just to check any new books and read up the other books on the same subject.

"Are you by any chance a member of a club already, if not yet the photography club would be grateful to have you," Imai said when he saw the glow in Akihito's eyes when she mentioned about the new books.

"Thanks for the offer." Akihito politely said, before going to the new circulation's section.

His eyes glowed when he saw the new collection, but he was disappointed when he was not able to locate the book by Nishijima Shido; having no choice in the matter he picked up a different set of book.

The library was empty as usual, with his book in hand he decided to sit in his favourite corner of the library which was the long table near the high glass sliding window; but much to his surprised there was already a person sitting at his spot and what was worst is that the person was reading the book that he wanted to read.

He felt a little disappointed but soon shrugged it off he took his seat at the table across the dark brown-haired boy who he knew was a senior based on the pin on the boy's collar.

Unbeknownst to Akihito the boy was also observing him with interest. Akihito was so engrossed with the book that he was reading that he did not see the smile on the boy's face nor when the boy stood up and left the seat. Not a moment too soon he heard someone took a seat in front of him. Not wanting to be disturbed he ignored whoever it was who sat down.

"So you're interested in photography too?"

Akihito looked up from the book that he was reading and found himself looking straight into a set of beautiful black orbs. Not one who is easily surprised he casually answered "Yeah I am"

"Then I'm sure you would love this book"

Akihito's eyes sparkled in enthusiasm when the older boy slid the book towards him. Feeling grateful and clearly happy, he took the book and smiled.

"Thank you for this, I was really looking forward to reading this book by Nishijima –sensei"

"I can see that, are you a fan of his?" the boy curiously asked.

"I am. I love his works. The way he captures the beauty of his subjects is simply amazing. He has the ability to take photos of simple things and make them look extraordinary. He has a very good eye for details and camera angles" Akihito answered with much enthusiasm.

The older boy just stared Akihito in amazement as he narrates all the things he liked about Nishijima's work. He had yet to find someone who have such passion about something.

Sensing that the person in front of him was silent, Akihito shut up almost immediately.

"I apologize for talking too much; I just can't help myself when it comes to Nishijima -sensei and photography."

"No need to apologize. It's nice to be able to hear about things that interests others. By the way I'm Nishijima, Saizo"

Nishijima, Saizo? Are you Nishijima-sensei's son?

Saizo's smile and silence was enough to make Akihito squeal in delight, but of course being a guy and all, it is definitely weird and uncalled for to squeal like a girl. He may not have reacted like a fan-girl but his eyes did lit-up when he learned who it was in front of him.

"Now you know who I am, may I know your name?" Saizo asked casually.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm Takaba. Takaba, Akihito" Akihito answered with a sheepish smile.

"Nice to meet you Takaba-kun, see you around" With those words, Saizo got up from his seat and left Akihito, who at the moment was still too surprised and astounded to resume what he was doing.

*v*

It's been almost a week since Akihito first met Saizo and ever since that day their paths had yet to cross.

Akihito was in a hurry to get to class carrying the things needed for the lecture when a he bumped into someone. At the back of Akihito's mind he would definitely have a nasty bump on his backside, oddly enough the things he was carrying scattered on the floor but he didn't. He looked up to see who kept him from falling and was surprised to see who it was.

"Are you ok Takaba-kun?" Saizo asked as he helped steady Akihito.

"Yes, I am thank you Nishijima-senpai." Akihito gave a small bow and hurriedly picked up the scattered materials.

For whose class are these materials for? Saizo asked while he too helped picked up the materials.

"It's for Shingo-sensei's class. Thank you for helping me, you can hand them over now"

"No it's fine, I'll help you carry these to class"

"If you're ok with it, thank you and sorry for the imposition"

"You're welcome. Say Takaba-kun the photography club is still scouting for new members and I heard from Imai-san that you have yet to join a club. Would you be interested to join us?"

Akihito thought about the offer and decided that since it's a small club it wouldn't hurt to at least try to join in he might even enjoy it.

"Yeah I'm fine with joining. What are the requirements?"

"That's great! Nothing too extravagant, just photos of the ones you yourself took. It doesn't really need to be recent photos."

"That's simple enough, I'm sure I'll be able to find some."

Akihito said before turning his attention towards the classroom door to open it.

"Good afternoon Sensei, here are the materials you had requested." Akihito said as he and Saizo placed the materials in the desk.

The teacher gave Akihito a small nod of thanks.

"I apologize for the intrusion sensei,"

"Don't worry about it Nishijima-kun, thank you for your assistance."

"My pleasure sensei, if you'll excuse me I'll be taking my leave" Saizo gave a small bow before leaving the room. Akihito gave a small nod and a thank you before Saizo left.

The class went without a hitch but during free period, a group of girls surrounded Akihito's desk to interrogate him about how Saizo ended up helping him. Clearly irritated he gave the details which had the girls swoon and sigh as to how great and gallant Nishijima Saizo is. Akihito just let out a soft sigh as sign of relief from the nosy noisy girls.

*v*

Akihito got home and rummage through his stuffs for good photos, but having found none he decided to take new ones. With his handy camera he spent some time in the park and everywhere he can think of which will allow him to get good shots, satisfied with the shots he took he immediately had it developed. He gave his photos one last inspection before choosing the ones that he will be including in his portfolio.

*v*

Saizo was looking into all the portfolios of the students who were interested in joining the club, but not bothering to look at the names of the students; he would rather see the photos first before knowing the name of the photographer. Most of them are good but he was looking for something special.

_Only one portfolio left. _

The moment Saizo opened the folder he cannot help himself but be amazed how impressive the photos are. The details, the angle and even the story were all conveyed in those photos. All the photos were taken nearing dusk, but instead of being impaired by lack of lighting the photographer was able to use it in his advantage. This alone had impress Saizo because only a few people can do this. If he didn't know better one would say that it was taken by a professional. A small smile painted his face when he flipped to the last page revealing the name of the photographer.

_I just knew that you were the one._

Saizo's heart was beating rather fast to the point that he was getting giddy with excitement. He had always wished to be able to work with someone impressive and his dream had finally come true.

_I can't wait to work with you, my talented Takaba Akihito._

*v*

A month had pass since the day Akihito finally joined the photography club. Everyone in the club adored Akihito's work, even the journalism club after seeing his work had ask if he can be the newspaper's photographer of course he declined but gave his word that he will help out in any way he can which made the Journalism club president really happy.

Each day spent with Akihito was bliss to Saizo, he still cannot get over the fact that he had finally met someone as talented in photography as his father. He love how Akhito's face would glow whenever they talk about photography and how it changes to serious and composed whenever they start taking photos. Saizo knew that there is no one for him but Akihito.

"Takaba-kun, father is hosting a photo exhibit this weekend, do you want to go?"

"Of course I would! I wouldn't miss the chance to see the works of Nishijima-sensei. I'm looking forward to it. Thank you for the invitation." Akihito smiled and bowed in gratitude.

"You're very much welcome. I told myself that since you are a fan of father's I would introduce you to him, I'm sure he will be pleased to meet you."

*v*

The day of the exhibit came too quickly and Akihito had been all psyched up in meeting who he thinks is the greatest person apart from his dad.

There were a lot of people who came for the exhibit, some Akihito recognizes because he had seen them in magazines or in the news. Akihito was impressed with the exhibit, each and every photo depicted the theme "Kaleidoscope" The play of lights, the subjects in every photo, the scenery all were carefully and expertly taken.

"Akihito, meet my father Nishijima Shido. Father, this is Takaba Akihito, the owner of the portfolio which I should you before" Saizo casually introduced his father breaking Akihito from his stupor.

"It's a great honour to finally meet you Nishijima-sensei" Akihito said after giving a formal.

"A pleasure to meet you Takaba-kun, I must say for some as young as you are the photos you have taken are quite impressive."

"Thank you for the compliment" Akihito slightly blushed after hearing the compliment.

"No need to thank me, I give credit where credit is due. Tell me will you be pursuing photography in the near future?"

"I'm not still sure sensei. I still have quite a few years to think about it."

"It would be great if you'll pursue it, your talent will be a great addition to the Visual Arts Community. If you'll excuse me I have other guests to entertain. It's a pleasure to meet you Takaba-kun."

"The pleasure's all mine sensei."

Nishijima Shido gave a small nod before walking away to entertain his other guests.

Saizo was standing beside Akihito during the entire conversation but he felt that in that short span of time, he momentarily became non-existent in Akihito's line of sight. Feeling a twinge of jealousy, he grabbed Akihito's hand and pulled him out of the gallery which lead them to a private garden.

"Nishijima-senpai?" Akihito stared at Saizo confused by the other boy's action. He tried to pull his hand but Saizo refused to let go.

"Nishijima-senpai. Let go of my hand."

"I won't. I refuse to let you go."

"What are you saying? We need to go back inside."

"No we don't. I don't want you to go back in there. You don't see me at all"

"Nishijima-senpai, I don't understand what you're talking about"

"All you see is my father! Even if I was beside you, you never see me!"

Akihito stood dumbfounded with Saizo's outburst; unsure as to how to proceed he just stood there in silence.

"I'm jealous of father even if this was the first time you've ever met him your eyes never left him."

Akihito did not know what to say; he wanted to explain but it seems pointless. He heard the brokenness in Saizo's voice when he said those words, yet he is powerless to do anything.

"I do see you, but- "

Akihito's words were cut when Saizo pushed him back to a tree and gave him a searing kiss. Akihito tried to push Saizo away but he was held still, not long after he found himself drowning and responding to the kiss. Feeling the need for air, both young men broke the kiss. Saizo rested his forehead on Akihito's, he was unsure as to how things will turn out from here on out but he did what he needed to do.

"I want you to only see me. I want you by my side" Saizo softly and lovingly said.

Akihito was silent but clearly surprised with the words he heard. He stared Saizo's eyes and let out a soft sigh

"I see you, I have always seen you. I just never expected this." A soft blush colored Akihito's cheek.

Saizo's eyes lit up in delight he pulled Akihito in his arms, embracing Akihito like he was life itself. The joy Saizo felt was indescribable, he finally have the heart of the one person he desires.

"I love you Akihito and nothing will change that."

Akihito embraced the young and rested his head on Saizo's chest. The rhythmic beating of Saizo's heart, for Akihito was an assurance that he was not dreaming. He knew he had fallen for Saizo when they first met at the library. He was drawn into those beautiful black orbs and that warm confident smile. Every day spent with Saizo was precious to Akihito yet deep inside he have his doubts as to how things will be after tonight. Akihito shook the doubt away, _Let me just enjoy this moment_

*v*

A few months had passed since Saizo's confession. Everything was going well for both of them. Akihito had never felt so contented and happy his initial apprehension in being the partner of the ever popular Nishijima Saizo had somewhat diminished. Both had agreed to keep their relationship silent, its not that they are ashamed to admit that they are involved it's just that they wanted to keep everything private between them.

Saizo and Akihito's closeness had not eluded the public's eye; some were speculating as to what the relationship is, while others are mere observers. And whenever both of them are questioned, they neither confirm nor deny the speculations, which in their opinion is fine.

But of course, as they say there will always be calm before the storm.

It was another normal Monday morning Akihito came to school unaccompanied; he was in a pretty good mood, spending the time with not just his lover but also his two best friends, sure is one way to end a perfectly good weekend.

A note fell out of Akihito's shoe locker; he turned it over to read the note. Akihito's happiness was short lived, instead of a note it was a photograph of Saizo and some girl kissing in front of a love motel. To make the matters worse, Saizo was wearing the exact same clothes when he and Akihito went out during the weekends. _So she's the reason why you were so distracted._

Akihito clenched his fist crumpling the photograph; he had never felt so betrayed in his life. He was trembling in anger; he wanted to storm up to Saizo and give him a piece of his mind. _Calm down Akihito I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this. _

Akihito did not need an explanation; the photo said it all. But then again, wasn't there a saying that a photo tells a million story and that out of those stories the truth may not be even there. But of course evidence is evidence regardless of the explanation.

Akihito pocketed the photo, cleared his face of any traces of annoyance of anger. _I'll deal with it later!_

Saizo had not failed to notice that Akihito had been silent since earlier this morning. He tried to talk to the young man but Akihito just shrugged his shoulder. Saizo tried to recall any incident that may have upset the young man but nothing came in to mind.

"Ok Akihito, I have had enough of this cold shoulder. What's wrong?" Saizo asked in irritation.

Saizo's tone annoyed the hell of Akihito. Still silent he took out the crumpled photo from his pocket and threw it at Saizo.

"That's what's wrong. No wonder you were distracted when you were with me last Saturday, you were thinking about her." Akihito gritted.

Saizo smooth the photo, eyes wide like saucers her stared at the photo then back at Akihito.

"This… Aki, its not what you think…" Saizo stared at his young lover contemplatively trying to gauge the other's expression.

"Not what I think?" Akihito snorted, giving Saizo the coldest stare he could muster.

"I don't think I'm wrong. That photo said it all. You could have told me that you wanted out. You didn't need to go behind my back!"

Akihito was fuming with anger, yet he kept himself in control. He did say it himself that he will give Saizo the chance to explain.

"Yes, you're wrong." Saizo retorted.

"True, I was distracted when I was with you, but it had got nothing to do about this." Saizo calmly explained, trying his best to make Akihito understand. Seeing no response from the other he continued.

"I'm not cheating on you. This is just a project for one of father's students. It was supposed to be Keiichi-san but he was not available so I was asked to substitute. And the girl in the photo is Imai-san, who was also asked to model"

Akihito didn't know if he would believe Saizo or punch him in the face.

"Do you take me for a fool?!" Akihito spat angrily. He clenched his hand in to a fist, reining on his anger.

"Such a lame excuse," Akihito snatched the photo from Saizo's hand, and held it up. "The kiss, the smile on both of your faces and the moment; do you really think that I wouldn't notice if it was fake or not. Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!" Saizo answered in irritation, but then changed his tone to apologetic. "I'm sorry Akihito" he took a step closer to the fuming young man, but Akihito took a step back. Saizo stopped on his movement when he saw Akihito's reaction.

"I'm sorry for making you doubt my feelings for you. I understand how the photo looks like, but you have to believe. I'm not cheating on you. I love you" Saizo softly and gently explained. He stared into Akihito's hazel orbs, imploring the young man to believe his words.

Akihito saw the sincerity in Saizo's eyes; his mind is telling him to turn around and walk away, yet his heart was telling him to give the other person a second chance.

Saizo seeing Akihito lost in his thoughts; somehow knew what was going on inside the young man's head. Refusing to lose his place in Akihito's life; he yanked the young man to himself and caged him in his embrace.

Akihito snapped out of his stupor when Saizo yanked and embraced him. He tried to push the other away, but Saizo wouldn't budge a bit.

"I love you Akihito. My heart only belongs to you." Saizo lovingly and gently whispered to Akihito's ear.

Akihito's struggle was stilled. His heart was hammering so hard that he felt like it was about to explode out of his chest. The gentleness, the sincerity and the love were all conveyed in those few words. A warm feeling engulfed him. He allowed himself to relax and leaned his head on Saizo's chest. The beating of Saizo's heart was calming. His mind may tell him to back away but he knew who his heart had chosen. He encircled his arms around Saizo's waist and gently whispered, "I love you too, but please no games"

Saizo was overjoyed when he felt Akihito embraced him, his heart skipped a beat when he heard what Akihito said, yet his heart nearly sank hearing the uncertainty and the pain in Akihito's voice. He slightly pulled away but not letting go of the younger man, one arm encircled around Akihito's waist; with his free hand he gently tilted Akihito's chin up so they see eye to eye. He stared deep into those beautiful hazel orbs and said "I promise, no games" before claiming Akihito's lips in a gentle chaste kiss.

*v*

Akihito lay on his bed, staring at the photo he took of Saizo; he recalled the events that transpired between him and Saizo; he knew that things are back to how they were before. Saizo made extra effort to make up for the misunderstanding, which in Akihito's perspective wasn't needed. He told Saizo about it, who said that he'll stop but Saizo, never did.

A small smile crossed his faced when he remembered when Saizo asked him about his plans. Akihito without anything better to say, blurted that he wanted to become a photojournalist, since the president of the journalism club told him that he have a knack for photojournalism, because of his eye for details and for capturing the right moments at the right time or even at the wrong time.

He also mentioned that he wanted to settle down and live in a white and blue colored two storey house, with a spacious yard lined with rose bushes, enclosed with white picket fence; and have his own dark room that was a replica of the one owned by the school. He remembered seeing the contemplative look on Saizo's face. He smiled and told the older boy, to forget everything he said and that he was just joking about the settling down part. Saizo just smiled at him, which caused him to blush for his naivety.

Akihito is exceptionally happy every time he is with Saizo; other than photography, he sees nothing and no one other than the older boy. But somehow the doubt, their previous argument created did not leave his thoughts. _He loves me and I love him that's what matters, right?_

*v*

It was the morning of the Hanami festival; Akihito and Saizo agreed to meet up at the Kema Sakuranomiya Park to enjoy the Hanami. Akihito was thinking of the things that he needed to do during the meet up when his train of thoughts were interrupted from a phone call from Saizo's father asking him to meet him at his studio. Akihito was surprised and at the same time excited that he gets to meet and speak with the older Nishijima. But what he found unusual was the reason he was asked to meet with the older Nishijima and that he was told that this meeting should be kept from Saizo.

*v*

Akihito sat stiffly on a chair facing a huge oak table. Hands clenched in to fists; head hanged low; his fringe hid his dark expression. Behind the desk, Nishijima Shido stood, his back turned against Akihito; both hands inside his dress pants. The eerie silence and tension was heavy between the two of them.

"You are a smart and talented young man, Takaba-kun. I'm positive that you will acquiesce to my wishes" Nishijiama Shido spoke in a serious tone; his back still turned against Akihito.

"I understand perfectly Nishijima-sensei; however I will not break off my relationship with Saizo, he promised me his heart and I intend to hold on to that promise." Akihito answered with equal seriousness.

The older Nishijima turned around and face Akihito. His face void of expression, yet his eyes were serious and if looks could kill, Akihito had already been killed. A mocking smile painted his face and pulled out a document from his desk drawer and placed it on his desk.

"So noble of you to accept and hold on to such promise; did you really think that my son will give up his future for the likes of you?" Nishijima sneered and pushed the document towards Akihito.

"Saizo is already betrothed. True that he is still too young to marry but that doesn't change the fact that he agreed with the arrangement"

Akihito stared dumbfounded, he stood up from where he sat and took the documents with trembling hands, he read through it; he placed the document back on the table. Shoulders slumped, head hang low, he clutched on to his chest, trying to ease the pain in his heart.

Nishijima Shido stared at the young man, seeing Akihito's reaction, reaffirmed that the young man in front of him is genuinely in love with his son. What he did was hurtful and painful for the young man, but it had to be done. Slowly he walked towards the trembling young man; he laid one hand on Akihito's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. But you need to understand that there are things far more important than what you feel" Nishijima said in a quiet voice.

Akihito only nodded his head in response. He turned around and walked away from the older Nishijima.

*v*

Akihito's silence and lack of enthusiasm did not go unnoticed from Saizo's ever observant eyes. He remembered the smile which painted Akihito's face when he asked the younger man to go with him for the Hanami a few days ago.

He took Akihito's hand which earned a small gasped from the younger man. Akihito tried to pull his hand away but Saizo kept them in place.

"What's wrong Akihito, you're unusually quite?" Saizo asked in a quiet tone.

Akihito shook his head and kept his silence the event earlier in the morning was weighing on his mind; he wanted to ask and confirm the things the older Nishijima said; he wanted to ask what his place is in Saizo's life; he wanted to ask a lot of questions but his voice refuses to utter a single word and his heart does not want to learn the truth.

Saizo knew that Akihito's silence meant that something did happen. He guided the young man towards the secluded part of the park where they can be alone. They stood underneath a huge sakura tree, the blossoms were falling like snow. Saizo stood in front of Akihito, his hand not leaving Akihito's; his free hand gently lifted Akihito's chin. He was a little surprised to see sadness and brimming tears threatening to fall.

"Tell me what's wrong" Saizo worriedly asked.

Akihito tried to look away but Saizo held his gaze. He tried to steel on his emotions; he needed to make the pain to lessen. He stared sadly into Saizo's beautiful black orbs and said "Break up with me"

Saizo was surprised to hear those words from Akihito. Not in a million years did he think that he'll be hearing those words, not from his Akihito. Saizo gripped both of Akihito's arms earning a small painful gasp from the young man.

I won't do that, why would ask such a thing!" Saizo asked angrily.

"It's for the better. I no longer love you." Akihito answered in a firm voice, refusing to meet Saizo's gaze.

Saizo's hold loosened when he heard those words. He lifted Akihito's chin and softly said "If you no longer love me then why are you crying?"

Akihito was surprised with the question, tears were indeed falling, he tried to wipe them away but they refuse to stop.

Saizo pulled Akihito in an embrace, shortly after he lead the young man and sat on the ground with Akihito's back leaning on his chest. He nuzzled on Akihito's neck earning a shudder from the younger man. Arms encircled around Akihito's waist, feeling the younger man relax.

"Tell me what made you say those words."

Akihito let out a small sigh before answering. "I had a talk with your father."

Saizo was clearly surprise, his embrace somehow had tightened. "What did my father say?" he asked in a serious tone.

"He told me about your engagement and what your future holds. I don't want to hold you back" Akihito answered sadly.

"My father does not have the right to control me."

"But—"

"No buts Akihito" Saizo loosened his hold and gently he twisted so that he can see Akihito's solemn face.

"Akihito, I love you. Nothing and no one can change that." The young man took Akihito's hands and placed them on his chest. "As long as my heart is beating, my love for you will not change, I promise"

"You say that now, but we both know that'll never last" Akihito bowed his head to hide the tears betraying his eyes.

"No! Please don't say that. Trust me Akihito. I will always be here for you. You are my best and will always be"

Saizo tilted Akihito's chin up and gave Akihito a searing passionate kiss. Akihito responded with equal fervor, he turned and straddled Saizo, to allow himself to fully feel Saizo's heat and passion.

Gently Saizo pushed Akihito, breaking the kiss they shared. He pulled something out of his pocket, he opened his hand; the content surprised Akihito. On Saizo's palm two silver rings delicately sit, he took one ring and inserted it on his ring finger. He then took Akihito's left hand,

"This may not be much, but with this ring I promise you my heart."

With those words he then inserted the ring into Akihito's ring finger and bestowed the sweetest and gentlest kiss sealing a promise of forever.

*v*

It's only two months away from Saizo's graduation; both barely see each other. Although they spend their weekends together, it didn't change the fact that it was only for a brief moment. Akihito had been careful about spending too much time with Saizo; first he didn't want to disturbed the older boy from studying for his finals and university entrance exams and second, he didn't want another confrontation from the older Nishijima.

Akihito was also busy preparing for his finals when he received a note that Saizo wanted to meet him at the roof top. Finding nothing unusual about the note he went to the rooftop. He opened the rooftop door only to find Saizo and Imai locked in an embrace and heard Saizo say "You are the best I ever had"

Akihito felt the wind knocked out of his lungs. He abruptly turned around and hurriedly went back to class. His chest hurt like hell, _Didn't he say that nothing was going on between Imai and him. Lying two-timing bastard!_ He angrily thought.

_Back on the rooftop …_

"Ruri, You are my friend and you are the best I ever had but..."

Saizo held Imai Ruri's arms and gently pushed the young girl away, he stared at Imai with an apologetic smile. Tears were streaming from Imai's eyes.

"I appreciate your feelings but I can't return it, I'm sorry"

"Is it because of Takaba-kun?" Imai asked as she wiped her tear stained face.

Saizo kept his silence, which Imai took as a yes. She stared into Saizo's eyes and found that she will never get a chance. But wasn't there a saying "Hell hath no fury for a woman scorned"

"You know that nothing will come out of your relationship? What will people say if they learn that the son of the Nishijima Shido is a fag?" Imai's eyes glimmered with malice.

Saizo was completely caught off guard with Imai's sudden change in demeanour; he never expected such 180 degree change. The Imai that now stood in front of him is confident, spiteful and yet alluringly dangerous; compared to the timid and meek girl he had known her to be.

Imai saw the surprised and revelled at the uncomfortable tension. She crossed her arms and slightly backed away, with a contemplative look, with a jeering smile she slightly tilted her head, and said, "And what will happen to that little photographer of yours, I wonder what people will say about him, I can just imagine your pristine reputation being tainted and what will your father do if his name gets drag down the mud as well."

"You wouldn't dare?" Saizo gritted, he kept himself from hitting Imai.

"I would dare to." Imai challenged seeing Saizo almost losing composure

"A relationship between you too will never work out. Two different people in terms of status and well, everything else, did you really think that people would just anyhow accept? You're not even man enough to stand on your too feet" Imai sneered.

"Are you thinking that blackmailing me will make me yours?" Saizo stared at Imai with cold eyes, hands clenched in to a fist.

"No, of course not! You already turned me down; I wouldn't stoop so low as to blackmail you to have to myself." Imai mockingly retorted "I'm doing what every good friend should do, open the eyes of the love-blinded friend"

Saizo continued to stare at Imai, not sure as to how to deal with the girl. But he cannot deny the fact that every word he heard were all true, he have a bright future ahead of him and to throw it all away is foolish. His heart tells him that he should choose Akihito, yet his head tells him otherwise.

Imai smiled at Saizo's contemplative look; she pulled Saizo's tie so they see eye to eye. "Now Saizo you choose." With a sinister gleam in her eyes, she pecked on Saizo's lips.

Imai's cold countenance change back to timid and meek, as if an off button was flicked, "Good day too you Nishijima-kun, good luck" Imai politely bowed and walked out leaving the young man with his thoughts.

He had a talk with his father about his plans the night before, he was excited when he heard everything his father told him, but he forgot one detail, Takaba Akihito.

*v*

Saizo and Akihito stayed clear of each other's path; they occasionally meet at the clubroom, share a kiss or two but their interaction was kept to a minimum.

Akihito decided not to confront Saizo about the rooftop incident and also about the photo of Saizo and a beautiful young woman with delicate oval face, beautiful dark brown eyes and hair; across them was Nishijima Shido and a couple who looks like the young woman's parents; which he found in his shoe locker.

He kept it to himself, too tired to bring those up, he knew that Saizo would have come up with a better excuse; so as to spare himself from further heartache, he just held on to Saizo's promise and decided to trust the older boy. The silver ring that hangs on his neck was proof of that trust.

He clutched on the ring pendant, _But wasn't there a saying that, once is enough, twice is too much, thrice is stupidity_. Akihito face palmed and smiled silly at himself when he recalled such saying, _I guess I really am stupid for falling for him. _

*v*

A week before Saizo's graduation, Akihito was asked by Saizo to meet him; he was more or less excited to be able to speak with Saizo after the long weeks of minimal communication. He found Saizo at the school's open field, deep in thoughts. Quietly he walked towards Saizo and embraced the older man from the back.

Leaning his cheek on Saizo's back, "What's wrong? You seem lost in your thoughts"

Saizo held Akihito's hands and made circles with his thumb, with a sad quiet tone he said, "I was thinking about us, about this."

The tone and Saizo's words did not escape Akihito's ears; he pulled himself away from Saizo's back and walked around to face the older boy.

"What do you mean with those words?" Akihito asked with accusing eyes.

"After graduation, I'll be leaving for France. Father thought it would for the best." Saizo answered plainly.

"And you only bothered to tell me this now?" Akihito asked incredulously

"I didn't know how to tell you—"

"Didn't know how to tell me? Are you serious?! Is this your subtle way of leaving me?"

"Look Akihito, I didn't have a choice. It is my future on the line, without father I wouldn't be able to amount to anything." Saizo calmly explained.

"I refuse to let you go! Weren't you the one who said that your father doesn't control you?" Akihito angrily retorted.

"Come on Akihito do you really think this will work out?" Saizo exasperatedly remarked

Akihito stared at Saizo dumbfounded, trembling with anger; he stared at the older boy with cold, hurt eyes.

"You told me to trust you, to believe in you, and now you dare tell me that this won't work out?!"

Unable to control his anger, Akihito threw a punch hitting Saizo's right cheek; the older boy staggered backward, unable to look at Akihito.

Tears fell from Akihito's eyes, he hated himself for being weak; his knuckles were turning white for clenching his fist too hard. "Please don't leave me, I'll do anything. You promised" he softly pleaded.

Saizo remained silent; he heard Akihito's soft plea and broken sobs, but he can only stare at the broken young man.

Lightning whipped across the sky, a thunderous boom followed, soft splatter of rain fell. Saizo and Akihito stood facing each other; none of them were talking, they didn't even care to take cover when the rain fell. Completely drenched, the Akihito with his head downcast broke the uncomfortable silence while all the while tried to keep his voice steady;

"So this is the end, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry Akihito, I really am"

"No you're not," a soft grunt escaped Akihito's lips. "Because if you are, you wouldn't be leaving me"

The other remained silent and if Akihito would just look up, he would see the sadness in those eyes.

"You're not sorry, because if you were, you wouldn't have given me empty promises." Akihito looked up and stared angrily at the one who caused him to be vulnerable.

"I knew in my mind that you were too good to be true, but I took the chance and gave my heart free rein. I was stupid to even believe that someone with your stature would even look at me" His heart clenched with every word that came out of his mouth.

Fresh tears fell from Akihito's eyes, but they were masked by the falling rain. He tore his gaze away from the other, with eyes close he looked up to the sky, feeling the comforting drops of rain on his face.

"I took a chance when you said that you love me. I gave you the chance to let me go but you refused. You gave me your word that you'll always be with me, you promised…" He clutched on his chest. He felt the ring pendant underneath his shirt.

Akihito's heart was breaking, he felt so foolish and stupid for believing in Saizo. He tried to steady his emotions, but his heart refuses to listen he needed to get it all out.

He took the necklace off his neck and stared at the silver ring. "Was it only me who held onto the promise?" He asked in broken tone.

Saizo's silence and lack of answer was unnerving and infuriating.

"Damn it! I'm stupid for believing. I guess this is my punishment for opening my heart."

He threw the necklace adorned by the ring that Saizo gave him; broken sobs escaped Akihito's lips, he tired himself to keep himself from falling.

Saizo all but stared at Akihito; he knew that there isn't anything he can say to Akihito to ease the pain he cause. "But you have to believe me when I say I do love you"

Akihito heard the confession, but his heart and mind wouldn't have any of it. "I'm tired, just leave me be"

Both of them rooted on their spots, as if waiting for a go signal to move. Akihito tired of the silence, looked up and stared at Saizo, sensing no movement or reaction; he turned around to leave. His movements were stilled when he was yanked by the arm and was pulled into a tight embrace; he tried to fight it off but the embrace tightened, the warmth that enveloped him was both calming and painful. He dropped his arms on his side in defeat and fresh tears fell from the corner of his eyes, after he heard "I love you, I'm sorry"

*v*

**So what do you guys think?**

**I have to apologize if this chapter wasn't what you had expected but still I hope that I didn't disappoint, but if you were, feel free to tell me. **

**As always comments, reviews and criticisms are welcome.**

**Thank you for reading. ^_^**


End file.
